


Revenge

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 25, M/M, Memory Loss, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Obi-wan doesn't know how he got here.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- non-consensual surgery, memory loss

“Sir? Can you hear me?”

Obi-wan winces at the sound of the voice as it clamors around inside his head and beats against his skull. “Cody?” Obi-wan asks. He tries to reach towards the voice, his hand is stopped short by a cuff around his wrist. “What?”

He jerks against the cuff and finds a dozen more restraints, pinning him on his back to a gurney.

He squints against the light as he opens his eyes. Obi-wan makes out the blurry figure on another gurney. He blinks again and the image clears, revealing Cody in a similar position to Obi-wan.

“Commander?” Obi-wan asks.

“Sir,” Cody says.

“What are we doing here?”

Cody opens his mouth, then closes it. An expression Obi-wan doesn’t recognize crosses the commander’s face. It’s something strangely close to resignation, but Obi-wan has never seen Cody resigned, even when they were losing a battle. He was the one who refused to give up, even when the odds were against them. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“We were—” Obi-wan trails off. He scrambles through his brain for memories, for anything that could explain how he got here, but finds only fragments that slip through his grasp before they can form a coherent thought. There are flashes, words and faces and sensations, but nothing he can organize into a narrative and no details. “I don’t know.”

Cody’s gaze turns back towards the ceiling. To Obi-wan’s alarm, a few tears slip down his cheeks.

“Cody? What’s wrong?” Obi-wan asks. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Cody says as he begins to shake. The tears fall faster. Obi-wan tugs futilely at his restraints, but he can’t move, can’t reach out, can’t ease whatever pain is consuming him.

“Cody?” Obi-wan asks softly.

“This is my fault.”

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, Obi-wan,” Cody’s voice says, but it’s not Cody. A man with the same face as Cody walks between the two of them. The clone has an identical scar to Cody’s carved into his temple. “This isn’t about you.”

“Cody?” Obi-wan asks, but Cody won’t meet his eyes.

“My little brother,” the man says. “The one who betrayed me, who turned me over to the longnecks for not wanting to follow the Jedi. They were going to reprogram me. They were going to erase everything that I am! All because Cody here cared more about following rules than his brothers.”

“Cody wouldn’t do that,” Obi-wan says. 

“Are you sure?” the man says as he fiddles with something above Obi-wan’s head. “He’s only just started to learn how to think for himself. What do you think he was like when he was a cadet?” 

“Cody?” Obi-wan asks, but Cody won’t look at him. “What did you do to him?” 

“Oh, nothing yet. I’m afraid I’ve been a bit more focused on you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Obi-wan asks as he tries to keep his breath under control. Obi-wan jolts as something clicks against the back of his skull. He shivers at the feeling of something crawling around beneath his skin.

Obi-wan yanks against the straps as the man smiles down at him. “I’m reprogramming you. Just like a clone.” 

“That’s impossible.” 

“No, not at all. It’s quite simple actually.” Obi-wan shivers as the man’s hand traces over his head, which Obi-wan realizes has been completely shaved. He feels scars and ridges under the man’s touch though he has no idea where they came from. 

The man smiles. “I’m taking from Cody the one thing he values most in the galaxy: You.”

“No,” Obi-wan says. “You can’t.”

“I can. I share his face. It won’t take much more to change things, to blur your memories of him until I can become him. And even if I do fail, you’ll be reduced to nothing but a vegetable. Either way, I win. And Cody gets to watch as I take everything from him. And then, he’s going to watch me kill you.”

“Please,” Cody says. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“No, dear Cody. I want to do this.”


End file.
